


Inova

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian's used to all the Gala's and parties. It's boring.Until Jonathan shows up.





	Inova

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. Also DamiJon won for the vote so this story is about them. Now don't get pissed off if your sick of DamiJon cause this is my second one in a row just suck it up or leave your letter of irritation at IDFC @ IDFC.com 
> 
> sorry. I'm just kinda upset today.

It had been to celebrate Fourth Of July, the Gala Bruce was hosting at Wayne Manor. People from all over to the city were coming to have fun that night. 

 

 

 

As Damian, Dick, Tim and Jason were all greeting the guests, Damian spotted one that looked strangely... _familiar_. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Why was Jonathan here?

 

 

 

The younger boy noticed him to, face instantly lighting up as he practically _ran_ over to him. "Hi Damian!" Damian smiled lightly, startling his older brother's.

 

 

 

"Hello Jonathan." The two hugged slightly, getting a few coo's from the crowd. Damian then grabbed Jonathan's hand and led him to the dance floor where no one was at the moment. 

 

 

 

Jon looked at him puzzled. "What-what're we doing?" Damian turned and sighed to his brother's, giving them a small smile and a thumbs up. Tim then instantly ran over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The Musician smiled and nodded. Then, a song started and the lights dimmed.

 

 

 

To Jonathan's surprise, Damian started to _sing_.

 

 

 

 

 _"I close my eyes, and I can see, a world that's waiting up for me. That I call my own."_ He circled Jon. 

 

 

 

 _"Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before. But it feels likes home."_ Damian smiled up at him, holding a hand out to him. 

 

 

 

 _"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy..."_ People started to form a wide circle around them, reporter's recording and taking picture. 

 

 

 

 _"They can say, they can say I've lost my mind.."_ Jonathan smiled and took Damian's hand.

 

 

 

 _"I don't care, I don't care so call me crazy..."_ Damian looked up at Jon and smiled more bright this time. " _We can live in a world that we design..."_ The two started to dance.

 

 

 

_"_ _Cause every night I lie in bed! The brightest color's fill my head! A Million dreams are keepin' me awake~"_

 

 

 

Damian inched closer to Jon's face, smiling all the way.

 

 

 

_"A Million Dreams for the world were gonna make."_

Then, as Damian kissed him, Firework's lit up in the night sky, signaling a happy Fourth Of July.

It was indeed.

 


End file.
